


A Stone Sky

by random_writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Dark, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Smut, The Underground, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: Levi and Eren must complete a mission in the Underground before Eren can return to the Survey Corps.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of Eren choking on his own blood filled the courtroom. Levi was relentless, brutally beating the newly discovered titan shifter until Eren’s vision blurred and he almost lost consciousness. Everything ached. His bones snapped, and bruises formed over bruises. When Levi’s boot connected with his jaw, Eren watched in numb horror as one of his teeth flew across the courtroom.

“It’s just my personal opinion,” Levi began. “But pain is the best tool for discipline. You’ve fallen low enough that you are easy to kick around anyway.”

Levi shifted his weight and kicked Eren in the solar plexus. All the air in Eren's lungs rushed out with a loud splutter.

“Hold on Levi.”

Eren sucked in a lungful of air, then winced when pain shot through his chest.

“What?” Levi glared at the commander of the Military Police; a tall man with unkempt facial hair called Nile Dok.

“It’s dangerous. What if he turns into a titan?” Nile said.

The audience murmured fearfully in agreement.

Levi grabbed Eren by his hair and pulled. “What are you talking about? I thought you were going to dissect him.”

Eren faded in and out of comprehension as he watched blood dribble down his nose and pool on the floor beside Levi’s boots. His mind was a haze of confusion and fear. He ground his teeth to keep from whimpering in pain or bursting into tears.

“Supreme Commander, I have a proposal.” Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps raised his arm to speak. It was a protocol that few in the courtroom recognised.

“What is it?”

“Why don’t we put Eren under Captain Levi’s command and send them on a mission outside the walls? Whether he can control his titan power, and whether he may be of benefit to mankind, should be decided based on the results of that mission.”

“Watch over Eren Yeager. Can you do that Levi?” The Supreme Commander asked, considering.

“I can definitely kill him. The problem is it’ll either be all or nothing.” Levi released Eren, who fell limply against the stone floor. His shoulders pulled painfully thanks to the chains pinning his wrists behind him.  

“I’ve made my decision.”

“Wait! Supreme Commander, I have a counter proposal.” Nile Dok interrupted, his hand waving in the air like an impatient school child.

“Speak.” From his tone, it was clear that the Supreme Commander’s patience was wearing thin. There was no precedent for the discovery of a human that could shift into a titan. He was out of his depth.

“I agree. Eren Yeager must be monitored by someone capable of disposing of him at any moment. However, sending him outside the walls is reckless.” Nile said.

“How so?” the Supreme Commander asked.

“For all we know, we would be sending Eren beyond the walls to lead an army of titans to destroy us.”

“I can’t…” Eren’s weak protest was silenced by Levi’s boot. The brunette collapsed to the side and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground.

The Supreme Commanded nodded. “What do you suggest, Commander Dok?”

“We should send them on a mission to a location confined enough to prevent Eren Yeager from titan shifting,” Nile said. A light sheen of sweat covered his brow and upper lip. “Under the close watch of the Military Police, we can gain an understanding of his allegiance without putting ourselves at risk, and simultaneously take out a major internal threat.”

“What are you proposing?” The Supreme Commander asked.

As if predicting Nile’s words, Levi’s shoulders tensed. His knuckles turned white as he made a fist with both hands.

“I propose we send Eren Yeager and Captain Levi to complete a mission in the Underground.”


	2. Chapter 2

After the trial, Eren was sent to the dungeon to sleep off his beating. He woke groggy but free of pain. He rolled his tongue around inside his mouth and was stunned to feel his lost tooth had grown back. It was as if the beating hadn’t even happened.

An uneasy feeling overcame him. Levi’s attack would have killed, or at least crippled, a normal person. Eren wasn’t normal. He was a freak. Worse than a freak. He was a _titan_. He had become the monster he vowed to destroy. His stomach rolled.

He shot upright and dry heaved over the side of the bed. Stomach acid burned his throat and brought tears to his eyes.

“This is horseshit.” A familiar, low voice echoed through the stone tunnels, distracting Eren from his panic. He held his breath and tilted his head.

“It’s not ideal…” Commander Erwin spoke at a polite volume. Levi was beyond such formalities.

“Fuck off,” Levi said. “You don’t know half the shit I went through down there.”

Eren straightened on the bed as he listened to Levi and Erwin’s approaching footsteps. What were they talking about?

“We can send someone else to accompany Yaeger. Hange perhaps?”

“I think the brat has been traumatised enough,” Levi said dryly. “Besides, I wouldn’t trust anyone else to kill him if it became necessary.”

Eren sucked in a breath. _If it became necessary_ …

He remembered likening humanities existence inside the walls to cattle waiting for slaughter. Now, he felt that more keenly than ever. Perhaps the Military Police were right to want to destroy him.

“Levi, tell me honestly. Can you complete this mission?” Erwin’s voice had taken on a severe note which caused a shiver to run down Eren’s spine. Why wouldn’t he be okay? He was Captain Levi, Humanities Strongest. He killed titans for a living. What could he possibly have to fear in the Underground?

Eren leaned forward to hear the captain’s answer, only to trip over his chains and face plant onto the cold floor of his prison. He groaned and rolled onto his back in time to see Erwin and Levi arrive at the door of his cage. When Levi glared at him, Eren felt about one foot tall.

“Having fun, brat?” Levi scowled.

Eren’s tongue tied itself in knots. His body was confused between fear and admiration. Standing before him was his idol. Captain Levi was the soldier he had wanted to emulate since he was a boy. Now, he was also the soldier who had beaten Eren within an inch of his life and was responsible for killing him should he become a threat.

“Be nice,” Erwin said to Levi as he unlocked the door to Eren’s prison. The commander kneeled to unclasp the chains which had chafed Eren's wrists and ankles for days.

Eren rubbed the raw skin, then watched as the wounds healed before his eyes. He felt ill at the sight of steam floating from his pores. _Just like a titan…_

He looked to Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. 

“I’m a monster.” Eren’s voice broke. His throat constricted with the threat of tears. He swallowed the sensation, refusing to cry in front of his commander.

“You aren’t a monster,” Erwin said.

“Not yet, at least.” Levi shrugged. Erwin sent him a warning glare.

“Captain Levi means we all have the potential to become monsters. It’s our choices that define us.” Erwin said.

Eren wished he could believe the commander, but there was too much yet to be understood for him to feel any relief at his superior’s words. In fact, Levi’s dispassionate honesty was more of a comfort. At least Levi could be trusted to put humanity first, and if that meant killing Eren then so be it.

Eren’s self-loathing was interrupted by the sound of footsteps rushing towards them. It wasn’t long before Commander Nile and a small squad of Military Police stood at the threshold of Eren’s cage. None were brave enough to enter.

“You uncuffed him?” Nile cried. The Military Police took a cautious step backwards. _Was he really that dangerous?_ Eren wondered. 

“Did you want him to complete the mission in chains?” Levi said. His expression was bored as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of Eren’s cage.

“Of course not,” Nile said. “I just thought you would take precautions until you were Underground.”

Eren watched Levi’s shoulders tense, then release at the mention of their destination. It was a curious reaction which Eren struggled to understand.

“Should I put the cuffs back on?” Eren said meekly, his head bowed.

All eyes turned to him. Some shone with surprise, others with thinly veiled hatred. Of everyone, it was Levi who spoke in his defence.

“No, Yeager. I’m sure our _allies_ can handle a carriage ride without their greatest asset muzzled. Right, Commander Dok?”

Nile stiffened his spine at the challenge. “Right. Come now, they are waiting for you.”

Although the commander spoke a tough game, Nile took a noticeable sigh of relief when Eren was herded into the carriage without incident.

Excluding Levi and Eren, the carriage also contained two nervous (and surprisingly young) Military Police officers; one man and one woman. Both wore full uniforms with the green horned unicorn on the back.

Eren had always thought the Military Police crest was the most pretentious of the three. He glanced at the wings of freedom on Levi’s uniform and smiled. He hoped to wear that uniform again one day. For now, he was dressed in the plain brown slacks and shirt assigned to prisoners.

“My squad will provide the details of your mission.” Commander Dok said. “Succeed and you may join the Survey Corps next mission outside the walls.”

Eren’s heart soared. It was his dream to fight and kill titans with the worlds greatest military killing machine; the Survey Corps. His brief experience in the Corps had been soured by the appearance of the Colossal and Armoured titans, and the destruction they brought. He was desperate for a chance to prove himself. 

Eren nodded seriously at the commander. “I won’t fail you.”

Nile looked startled, an expression which only grew in intensity when Erwin shoved him aside.

Eren tensed as Commander Erwin grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. 

“Listen carefully. Captain Levi has a... complicated relationship with the Underground.” Erwin spoke lowly so only Eren could hear. "You need to watch out for him.”

Before Eren could respond the carriage door slammed in his face.

Suddenly, he missed the relative safety of his prison cell. 


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage jolted as they began to move. Eren blinked at the closed door.

_You need to watch out for him._

Levi was supposed to take care of _him_ , not the other way around. What unimaginable hellhole was Erwin sending them into? Eren collapsed against the back wall of the carriage and hung his head. He was exhausted before the mission had even begun.

“Does someone want to fill us in?” Levi said. He sat beside Eren with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs splayed forwards. The carriage was simple and wooden with no cushioning. Levi's feet would have tangled with the woman opposite him if he were taller.

The two Military Police officers were pressed into the seats opposite Eren and Levi. Their legs were tucked beneath them to keep their distance from the dangerous titan shifter. Their hands rested on their weapons. Eren ground his teeth and tried not to take offence.

“Our mission is to locate and capture the Collector; a notorious people smuggler.” The woman's voice wavered. Her eyes never left Eren. “Our plan is to gather intelligence from civilians and criminal contacts to determine his location. Then, we will inform the higher ups and complete the arrest.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “When was the last time either of you was in the Underground?”

“We observed a patrol during our training, sir.” The other officer, a young man with dark hair and freckles, said with a raised chin.

“And when did you complete your training?” Levi asked.

“Two weeks ago.”

The carriage jolted violently and tilted to the right. Eren threw his arms out to prevent himself from falling forwards and ended up pressing Levi into the side of the carriage. Levi growled and shoved Eren with such force that his head snapped painfully against the opposite wall.

“Fucking potholes,” Levi muttered, brushing his uniform free of wrinkles. Eren rubbed the back of his head where a bruise was already healing and tried not to think about the sensation of pressing against the smaller man.

“Two weeks?” Levi said.

“We were the top of our class and are more than capable of completing this mission.” The young man continued defiantly. His mouth snapped shut when Levi kicked him in the shin.

“Shut up,” Levi sighed and pushed aside a small material curtain to look outside. The light from the sun dappled through pleasantly for a moment before the carriage fell into darkness. The carriage tilted downwards. Eren realised they must be going downhill. Or, more accurately, underground.

The darkness was broken by flickering torches placed at intervals along the tunnel. Levi’s grim expression was made more severe by the moving shadows. Eren watched the muscle in his jaw tick repeatedly. He was biting the inside of his cheek. 

_Take care of Levi._

“Captain, what’s wrong?” Eren asked. Levi ignored him. It was as if he couldn't hear him.

They were waved through the Underground checkpoint by Military Police. There were over a dozen men and women guarding the narrow passage, all with sizeable guns.

Strange shuffling sounds echoed through the tunnel and shadows along the stone walls seemed to dance in Eren's peripheral vision. 

“Take off your uniforms,” Levi said abruptly and removed his Survey Corps jacket.

The Military Police officers frowned at one another, then at Levi.  

“That’s an order!” Levi hissed as he ripped the wings of freedom off his slacks and white undershirt, leaving several holes in his now ruined uniform. Eren winced with every tear. It was like desecrating a religious monument.

“You won’t last one minute if they think you are soldiers,” Levi said.

Eren jumped as Levi’s hands pressed into his chest and ran over the material of his shirt. The contact was unexpected and surprisingly gentle. There was a loud ripping sound as Levi tore Eren's prisoner id from his sleeves.

“Captain, the Military Police maintain order in the Underground just like everywhere else. It’s perfectly safe.” The woman said, blatantly refusing to remove her uniform.

Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously. He opened his mouth but before he could speak the carriage came to a halt. The four waited for a sign from their driver but received nothing but silence.

The woman huffed.

“What the fuck is going on…” She growled and turned the door handle.

“Don’t!” Levi threw himself forwards, but he was too late. Dozens of skinny, dirty arms grabbed her uniform and pulled her from the carriage. She disappeared in the blink of an eye. The sound of her shrill screams echoed through the tunnel.

Levi fought to pull the door closed, kicking at any questing hands which tried to stop him. There was a sickening crunch as fingers and wrists were crushed in the frame.

“Kate!” The male officer cried. He attempted to shove Levi out of the way but was promptly knocked on his arse.

“Take off your fucking jacket,” Levi growled.

Eren stared at Levi. His uniform was in tatters and his hair was mussed from the brief struggle. Eren wasn’t used to seeing him look so unkept.

“What’s happening?” Eren asked.

“They were waiting for us.”

Outside, Kate’s screams increased in pitch, then fell silent.

"Who were?" 

"Street rats; starving kids who will do anything for food. Someone hired them to kill us." 

Eren swallowed. His mouth was dry as a bone. Tiny fists began pounding on the carriage and rocked them backwards and forwards. The sound was deafening. 

They were just kids, Eren reasoned. Nevertheless, his legs trembled and his heart raced. He stretched his arms to the roof to keep his balance. Levi stood unaffected by the violent movement of the carriage.

“Captain, what do we do?” Eren said.

Levi was silent. His eyes focused on the Military Policeman sprawled on the floor of the carriage. He leaned down and ripped the young man’s jacket, decorated with the green horned unicorn, from his shaking fingers.

“Exactly as I say.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s dance, you little shits!” Levi shouted as he forced his way out of the carriage wearing the Military Policeman's jacket, bravely volunteering himself as a decoy. Eren immediately lost sight of him as he was swept away by the crowd of filthy street urchins. They shouted obscenities and fought for their chance to deal a blow. They were being paid for blood.

Eren shut the door behind Levi. He believed Levi could handle himself.

“This is an insane plan,” The Military Policeman said, now wearing his tattered uniform minus the obvious symbols of the military. His knuckles were white on the opposite door handle.

“It’s the only plan we’ve got. I hope you’re a fast runner.” Eren said with a crooked smile. Inside, he was a ball of nerves.

The Military Policeman glared at Eren. “I hope you die screaming as Kate did, freak.”  

On that note, the Military Policeman threw the door open and ran at full speed up the tunnel towards the dim light of day. His mission was to report their situation to Commander Dok and request backup. However, if Levi’s impression was anything to go by, the backup would never arrive.

Wild fury speared through Eren’s chest.

_They were waiting for us._

It was a setup. An obvious attempt on Eren’s life. What had he done to deserve this level of mistrust? He had killed dozens of titans and plugged the hole in Wall Maria. He had done nothing but HELP humanity. Why couldn’t they believe his intentions were good?

Eren ground his teeth and watched the Military Policeman run towards the checkpoint. A few kids took chase, abandoning Kate’s corpse for fresh meat. Numerous hand-crafted blades were ripped from her flesh with horrible tearing sounds. They quickly gained on him.

“Come on.” Eren breathed.

Everyone jumped when the guards at the gate sent two warning shots at the Military Policeman's feet. The sound echoed through the tunnel. The children froze.

“It’s me, Douglass! We need backu…” Douglass was shot down before he could finish his sentence.

“Shit.” Eren cursed, then tensed when the men at the gates turned their guns down the tunnel and began shooting at random. Anything which moved was target practice.

“Shit!” Eren dropped to his belly as bullets ripped through the thin wood of the carriage. The children scattered like rats to the walls of the tunnel and disappeared into the shadows. Any fallen comrades, of which there were many, were immediately forgotten. Eren tried not to think about the small, limp bodies left behind. Some of the casualties couldn't have been older than six or seven. 

Levi reappeared. He was bleeding from a small cut to his upper lip but was otherwise unharmed. Eren had expected nothing less of Humanities Strongest. He wondered if Levi was responsible for any of the children's deaths. Quietly, he hoped not.

“Get up,” Levi grabbed Eren by the scruff of the neck and dragged him from the carriage. They both dropped to the ground when another barrage of bullets pinged off the walls.

“Run,” Levi said.

“Where?” Eren’s mind was torn between fight and flight, leaving him frozen with fear.

“Down,”

“Down?!” Eren almost swallowed his tongue. They needed to get out of here, not run towards the chaos.

“Yes, brat! _Fucking_ down. We need to get away from the Military Police,” Levi grabbed Eren’s shirt and ran, pulling the dazed titan shifter behind him.

The sound of bullets slamming into the stone walls was constant, almost rhythmic. Gradually, the volume decreased to an eerie echo. Sill, they ran. 

The deeper into the tunnel they ran, the colder it became. The air tasted stale and felt heavy in Eren's lungs. He was breathless when the tunnel opened, and they found themselves on the edge of an underground town.

“Wow.” Eren gasped, pausing to take in the view.

The Underground was an incredible feat of engineering. The enormous cavern had been gutted, leaving a handful of pillars to keep the stone ceiling from collapsing. The rustic town was lit with the faintly orange glow of torches. The streets were made from packed dirt and were lined with temporary stalls and shouting vendors. Civilians shoved past Eren, expecting him to get out of their way, and grunted when he didn’t.

“Captain, this place is…” Eren was practically drooling at his surroundings when his eyes landed on Levi. The captain was leaning against the edge of the tunnel opening. His breaths were short and he was bent over himself with his arms wrapped around his torso. “Sir?”

Eren’s heart skipped a beat. There was blood on Levi’s shirt.

He rushed to the captain’s side and began running his hands over the man’s torso. “Where are you hit?”

“I’m not… _fuck_!” Levi hissed as Eren’s fingers prodded his right side. A bullet had grazed him, and he hadn’t even realised.

“You won’t need stitches,” Eren muttered. His touch gentled as he pulled Levi’s bloody shirt up to gauge the severity of the wound. Eren’s father, Zeke Yeager, had shared a lot of his medical knowledge with him as a boy. It was finally becoming useful.

“We should dress the wound,” Eren straightened. He sucked in a surprised breath when he found himself eye-to-eye with Levi. Eren had been crowding him. He moved to step back but was halted when Levi’s hand snatched his wrist out of the air.

Eren held his breath. “Sir?”

“Get me inside,” His voice was barely a whisper.  

“What?" Eren's mind went blank at the sensation of Levi's strong grip around his wrist, pulling him closer. "Where?”

“Somewhere… somewhere I can’t see the ceiling,” Eren had never seen Levi look vulnerable, and it terrified him. He didn’t pause to think. He grabbed Levi’s hand and dragged him down the street and through the first doorway he came across.

The moment Levi was confined within four walls his breathing evened, and he straightened his posture as much as he could without pulling on his wound. It took them both a moment to realise Eren was still holding his hand.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked.

“Fine,” Levi muttered as he slipped free of Eren’s grip. He couldn’t fight the urge to wipe his sweaty palms on his shirt.

Erwin’s words echoed in Eren’s mind.

_You need to watch out for him._

Was this what the commander had been talking about? Did Captain Levi, Humanities Strongest, have a fear of being underground?

“Where the fuck did you drag us, Yeager.” Levi interrupted Eren’s train of thought in his usual dry tone. All signs of panic had faded, and Levi seemed unwilling to acknowledge his momentary lapse of control.

“I don’t know,” Eren said, willing to play along. He respected the captain too much to do otherwise.

They stood in a small sitting room with lounges draped in silk and velvet. The lights were low and harp music was playing in the adjacent room. There was an unattended reception desk and an archway which led towards the music. Eren’s mind went blank when he read the bronze sign behind the desk. A blush darkened his cheeks.

“What?” Levi turned and read the sign.

_The Best lil’ Whorehouse in the Underground_

A smirk tugged at the corners of the captain’s mouth.

“Perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

“P… perfect?” Eren stuttered, his imagination running wild. “I don’t think now is the time to…”

Levi laughed. Well, more like a brief huff of air rushed from the captain’s lungs as a smile brightened his usually dour expression. Eren could not have been more surprised.

“You naive brat,” Levi chuckled. “We are looking for a people smuggler. What do you think he does with the people he smuggles?”

“Ah…” Eren was still in shock from Levi’s laugh, and his smile wasn’t helping. Seeing the captain so relaxed moments after he had been shot and had a panic attack was giving Eren emotional whiplash.

Levi shook his head at Eren’s monosyllabic state. “Just follow me.”

Eren followed Levi dumbly through an archway which led down a narrow corridor. Rather than follow it, Levi pulled them through the first door on their right. He switched on a gaslight which cast a yellow glow upon the small room.

They were in a coatroom, but a coatroom unlike any Eren had ever seen. The shelves were stacked with sheer silks, sequin covered clothes and countless items of lingerie. The costumes were predominantly designed for women, which Levi walked past without a second glance. As if he knew exactly what he was looking for, he walked to the back-left hand corner of the room and pulled out two white business shirts and a pair of men’s slacks.

Levi tossed one set of clothes to Eren, then reached to unbuckle his belt.

“Wait!” Eren cried. His heart raced. He didn’t know what he was saying. His processing ability was compromised in the presence of the captain with the top two buttons of his pants undone. 

“What’s the problem, Yeager?”

“Ah, we should dress your wound before you get changed.” Levi looked at Eren, considering for a moment. Eventually, he nodded, then proceeded to remove his bloodstained shirt. He winced as he pulled on the wound.

Eren was in Heaven, or perhaps he was in Hell. Levi was gorgeous. His body was muscular but lean thanks to years with the Survey Corps. His abs tightened as he shrugged off his shirt. Now, the captain wore nothing but his half-unbuttoned slacks and his usual bored expression. The V of his hipbones was positively sinful. Eren swallowed around his dry mouth.

Then, it was Eren’s turn to wince as the captain turned his ruined shirt inside out and moved to use it to wipe up the blood on his torso. Levi hesitated, his hand hovering over the wound before he could make contact. Eren knew how meticulous Levi was when it came to hygiene, not to mention the pain he must be in. Every instinct the captain had was fighting him.

“Let me,” Eren selected a blue scarf from a nearby pile. “It will be easier if I do it.”

Levi nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat, and tossed the bloody shirt on top of a pile of soiled clothes and bedsheets.  

Eren folded the scarf into a faux bandage and carefully pressed it against the graze. Beneath his fingers, Levi’s stomach muscles tightened and he bit back a shout of pain.

“Are you okay?”

“Shut up and patch me up, brat,” Levi ground out.

Eren nodded. His face was on fire as he stepped in and wrapped the scarf around Levi’s torso. The action forced him to practically embrace the man as he passed the scarf between his hands and secured it with a knot. Once he was done, Eren fled Levi’s personal space, not trusting his hands to keep to themselves. They wanted to misbehave.

“How does it feel?” Eren asked, his eyes downcast.

“It’ll do,” Levi said.

Eren turned his back and changed with quick and efficient movements. He ignored the tremble in his fingers as he buttoned up his new, clean shirt. Levi did the same, replacing his ruined Survey Corps uniform with the clean white business shirt and black pants. The bandage was barely visible beneath the shirt, and when Levi added a suit jacket to the mix even Eren struggled to spot the slight bulge where he had tied the knot. Although, Levi in a suit might have made him slightly biased. 

Without warning, the coatroom door flew open.

Eren swallowed a shout of surprise and Levi pulled himself to his full height and stepped between Eren and the intruder.

“Hello, gentlemen. Are you lost?” The woman in the doorway was an astonishing beauty. Tall, slim and elegant with flowing auburn hair and painted red lips. She wore a bikini-style top made of gold coins and a long blue skirt which reached her ankles. Gold and silver bangles adorned both arms, and around her hips was a string of coins which jingled with every step.

She glanced between Eren and Levi, noted their half-dressed state, and a soft smile curved her lips.

“No need to hide in the closet. We don’t discriminate at The Best lil’ Whorehouse in the Underground,” The woman winked. Eren’s face went beetroot red.

“He’s not… I mean we’re not…” Eren’s mouth snapped shut when Levi grabbed his shoulder.

“We’re looking for someone,” He said with enough venom to give Eren a clear message to shut up.

“I can accommodate couples if that is the service you desire,” The redhead crooned and batted her eyelashes at Levi. Eren made a point of thinking about anything but what the prostitute was offering. If he went down that rabbit hole there would be no coming back.

“Thank you, but what we desire is something… unorthodox.” A shiver ran the length of Eren’s spine. He could barely recognise the voice in his ear as Levi’s. It had become dark and had a distinctly sensual tone.

The redhead crossed her arms and leaned against the doorjamb. She nodded her head and motioned for Levi to continue. Eren tried to keep his poker face firmly in place as Levi stepped closer so he was almost pressing against him. His hand tightened on Eren’s shoulder.

“We want someone we can have to ourselves. Someone we can own.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he bit his tongue. 

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. “That will cost you.”

“Money is no object,” Levi said.

“In that case,” The redhead smiled. “I think you boys should follow me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible triggers in this chapter for mentions of non-consensual sex in the form of sexual slavery.
> 
> [I honestly have no idea where this story is coming from. I guess I'm just in the mood for writing broken characters? Sorry Levi.]

Eren was going to be sick.

After wandering down luxurious corridors and through rooms full of expensive art and beautiful silks, the redhead had led them to the worst place Eren could imagine.

At first glance, the room seemed the same as any other they had passed through; long and decadent and lined with stunning sculptures and art. Lounges and cushions were scattered along the walls and in them were attractive young men and women; all scantily clad.

On second glance, they stood in a prison. The corridor seemed to go on forever and was lined with the inmates. Young men and women, and more than a few children, all with hazy eyes and smiling faces. Eren knew that they had all been drugged. They wore subtle iron chains around their ankles and wrists which forced them to remain seated on their lounge or with their knees crossed on the floor. Their only reaction to Eren and Levi’s presence was to turn their heads slowly and smile.

“This… this is…” Eren was rendered speechless when Levi’s hand found his. He entwined their fingers and squeezed to the point of pain.

“This is quite a collection,” Levi said lightly.

Eren span to face him, his eyes wide with horror. He swallowed his argument when he noted that all the colour had left Levi’s face. He was a pale as a sheet and looked ready to keel over.

“Funny you should use that term. My employer calls himself the Collector,” The redhead said brightly. “He prides himself on finding the rarest examples of humanity and displays them here. He is willing to share pieces from his collection, for a price.”

“When can we meet your employer?” Levi asked, his eyes never resting on any one place for longer than a few seconds. “My partner and I are eager to complete our transaction.”

“Patience. My employer doesn’t allow just anyone to share in his collection.” The redhead said as she approached a young man and woman casually embracing on a sofa lounge.

Levi dragged Eren forward when Eren wanted to do nothing but run.

“He likes to establish a level of trust before he does business.” The redhead stroked the cheek of the young woman, and then the man. Both were too drugged to react.

“We will do whatever the Collector wants.” Levi forced out between his teeth.

The redhead turned her piercing gaze to Eren. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Eren’s mind was blank. What was he supposed to say? Rage bubbled in his gut and he wanted to scream. To somehow help free these poor trapped souls. Above all else, he wanted to hurt the redheaded woman and this Collector bastard. 

“I’m overwhelmed,” Eren said honestly. Levi dug his fingernails into the top of Eren’s hand until he almost drew blood. “There are so many to choose from.”

The redhead’s face softened with genuine understanding. “We have many beautiful pieces. What exactly are you looking for?”

Trying to save their act, Eren turned to Levi with pleading eyes. “I want a man.”

His mouth tasted like it was full of sand. He felt like he had admitted too much. Eren knew it would take him hours in a bath full of disinfectant to clean the filth of this situation from his skin.

Levi blinked at Eren, apparently stunned into silence.

“Well, you are in the right place.” The redhead said. “What you see in this room is only a fraction of our stock. If you give my employer a day to prepare a showing, we can parade our best for you in a more dignified setting.”

Levi recovered. “Can we hurry this along? We are from out of town and don’t have a place to stay.”

“We can provide lodgings in the inn next door.” The redhead interrupted. “Many members of our staff also live in the complex if you get bored.”

“Very kind, but I don’t think that will be necessary,” Levi said.

“I like your confidence.” The redhead laughed, then winked at Eren. “Come now, you both look tired. I’ll show you to your room.”

***

Eren slammed his back against the doorway of their new lodgings. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and his entire body began a steady shake.

“That was the worst experience of my life,” Eren said, not bothering to wipe away the tears which trailed down his cheeks.

“Try being on the other side of it,” Levi muttered.

“What?”

Before Eren could get a response, Levi ran to the bathroom. The sound of the captain throwing up filled their apartment.

_Captain Levi has a complicated relationship with the Underground._

Eren’s stomach rolled and a feeling of dread overcame him. Commander Erwin’s words echoed in his mind.

_You need to look out for him._

The realisation slammed into Eren like he had run headfirst into a brick wall.

_Get me inside. Somewhere… somewhere I can’t see the ceiling._

His legs wobbled, and he collapsed to his knees.

_That was the worst experience of my life._

_Try being on the other side of it._

How could he have been so blind? Eren knew something horrible must have happened to Levi in the Underground, but to be drugged and sold as a sex slave...

“I’m so sorry,” Eren said under his breath. He jumped when he received a response.

“Don’t be sorry,” Levi said. He looked like he would fall over without the support of the wall he leaned against. “Because you and I are going to take down the fuckers who made me this way.”

“How?” Eren asked. 

Levi bared his teeth in a horrible grin. "In the most painful way possible." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Trigger warning again for rape and sexual abuse.

Levi’s back muscles flexed as he scrubbed the stone floor. He had been on his hands and knees for almost an hour, dusting, scouring and polishing every surface he could find until not a single speck of dust remained.

Eren had tried to help, but the captain made it clear that he was only getting in the way. So, Eren hovered awkwardly until Levi took pity on him and ordered him to lift furniture.

“Higher.” Levi’s voice was muffled by the bandanna which he had tied around the lower half of his face. Eren grunted in response, his arm muscles shaking as he shifted a hardwood closet.

“What is the point of cleaning if we are only here for one night?” Eren whined.

“I can’t sleep if it’s not clean,” Levi said, emerging from beneath the shelves to wipe the dust from the sides.

“It _IS_ clean. It’s so clean I can see my reflection on every surface in the room.”

“Not clean enough.” Levi ground out. He scrubbed the wooden drawers until he began to strip the varnish. Eren had seen enough. He carefully placed the closet back on its feet and approached the captain.

“Sir,” Eren placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder and received a glare which sent a chill down his spine. A weaker man would have backpedalled, but Eren was too stubborn to give up so easily. “It's clean. It’s okay.”

Levi spun around and shoved Eren’s chest hard enough to send the taller man tripping over his feet.

“It’s not okay. It’s filthy down here. Can’t you see it?” Levi growled.

“No, I can’t see anything but you freaking out!” Eren couldn’t seem to stop the words which poured from his lips, suddenly furious with his captain and the cruel world which had shaped him. “You don’t have to be such an arrogant, self-sacrificing bastard. You can talk to me. You can ask for help.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and took a step into Eren’s personal space. “Is that any way to speak to your commanding officer?”

“It’s the ONLY way I can speak to my commanding officer!” Eren’s rage overcame his common sense. “You aren’t well.”

Eren’s head snapped backwards when Levi’s fist connected with his jaw. The taller man collapsed into the lounge and blinked stars from the edge of his vision. Levi towered over him, his knuckles white.

“I’m fine.” Levi huffed. His conviction vanished as he watched Eren wipe the blood from his split lip. Once again, Levi’s knees turned to jelly. The ground came up to meet him, and the world span.

“Captain? Sir. Sir!”

“Shut up, brat,” Levi grumbled miserably as he pulled his knees up and rested his head against them. He remembered being curled in the exact same position many years earlier. He had been seven. Malnourished and frightened. Living in an inn full of whores and their perverted customers.

“I grew up in the Underground.” Levi began. Eren didn’t make a sound, waiting patiently for the Captain to continue. “In a place just like this.”

“My mother was a whore. I was the result of one of her conquests. I don’t think she knew which one.” Levi felt like he was floating just outside of his body. _Why was he telling this brat about his past_? He hadn’t even told Erwin, though he suspected the commander already knew.

“She had no qualms about selling her only son to make a few extra bucks.” Levi cringed. He remembered the smell vividly. The sweaty, musky scent of sex. He remembered the bruises and the numb feeling of being passed around like a doll. Their hands were always so big.

“Then she got sick, and we didn’t have enough money to pay for a doctor.” Eren’s eyes were wide and glistened with unshed tears. “The only way I knew how to get money was to…”

“You don’t need to say it,” Eren whispered.

“No, I do.” Levi said, his voice wavering before he regained control and placed his mask of indifference firmly back in place. “I sold my body. I chose to, thinking if I did I could save my mother. It didn’t make a difference. She died anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren said. Levi snapped back into his body almost painfully. Nobody had ever said they were sorry for what had happened to him. 

“When Kenny found me, I was as mindless as those people we saw in that room. The drug takes you away from the pain and keeps you locked in your mind. You can see what’s happening. Feel it, but you can’t react.”

“Kenny?” Eren asked.

“Kenny is the bastard who freed me, raised me to be a street thug, then abandoned me.” A grim smile tugged at Levi’s mouth. “I guess I should thank him. He taught me how to survive.”

Eren didn’t know what to say. Levi was done talking and busied himself by packing away the cleaning chemicals. When the captain returned, he stood in front of Eren with his arms crossed over his chest and his usual grimace plastered on his face. He looked like Captain Levi; Humanities Strongest. In fact, he looked even stronger in Eren’s eyes.

“Do you have anything else to say?” Levi asked, challenging.

Eren found his feet. He looked into the captain’s dark eyes and noted the vulnerability. Before Eren could psych himself out, he reached forward and pulled Levi into the circle of his arms. Levi went incredibly tense, and Eren feared he had made a horrible mistake. _What was he thinking? What if this just made things worse?_

But he persisted. 

Bit by bit, Levi’s tension drained away. Gradually, he began leaning into the touch. Levi didn’t reciprocate the hug, but he accepted it without complaint. Eren’s heart sang.

“I would do anything for you,” Eren said before his mind could catch up.

_Oh shit, I said too much again._

Suddenly, Levi was tense again and promptly detangled himself from the circle of Eren’s arms. Eren mentally slapped himself. _Idiot!_

“I mean, I would do anything you ordered. Please, let me help. You said you wanted to take down the Collector. Tell me what to do.” Eren’s heart raced.

Levi tilted his head and took another step back. Any sign of weakness had vanished. He was confident and composed once more.

“I have an idea to get a message to the Survey Corps,” Levi said, as his eyes traced Eren’s body. The brunette had to suppress a shudder. “But it’s going to involve a bit of acting.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter mentions drug use and includes homophobic slurs.

“Watch it!” A middle-aged woman with yellow teeth hissed as Levi  _accidentally_ shoulder-charged her on his way into the opium den. He pocketed the stranger’s cash and dumped the empty wallet on the ground in a move as natural as breathing.

Eren would have been impressed if he weren’t busy having a panic attack.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Eren’s voice, and his confidence, wavered as he followed Levi through the heavy doors. The wall of sweet-scented smoke was suffocating.

“It’s too late to back out now,” Levi said as he wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist. Although he knew it was coming, Eren’s body tensed and his face flushed. It had been a condition of Levi’s plan that they continue to pretend to be a couple, not that Eren was complaining.

Levi led them to a secluded booth in the far corner of the den. Eren tried not to stare at the malnourished individuals who lay scattered throughout the smoke-filled room. Most were wearing rags and were so thin that Eren could count their ribs. Many patrons had spent months there, clearly too weak to stand. They wouldn’t leave alive.

Levi ducked his head and whispered into Eren’s ear. His breath was warm and sent shivers down Eren’s spine. It was a welcome distraction to the horror of the opium den.

“That’s Hange’s dealer over there. The big one with the eyepatch.” Eren scanned the hazy room and quickly found their target. He was a giant. If Levi stood beside him, the top of his head would barely have reached the other man’s lower ribs.

“What does Hange need opium for?” Eren asked, wringing his hands nervously.

“Pain relief. We use it to stop the dying from suffering.” Levi said plainly, and Eren cringed. _How many friends had he buried?_

“I need you to create a diversion so I can talk to him,” Levi continued, his hand absently tracing Eren’s thigh. Their couples act was driving Eren to distraction.

“It won’t take long for the Military Police to figure out their first attempt to kill you failed. They'll be back.” Levi muttered. “If we can have the dealer deliver a message to Hange, we might have a chance.”

“And how am I supposed to create a diversion in a place like this?” Eren said, flustered by Levi’s body pressing even closer against his side. His pants were starting to feel suspiciously tight.

“Don’t worry,” Levi said. Eren yelped when Levi pressed a kiss to his jaw. “It won’t be long before someone spots us and…”

“ _Fucking_ fags!”

Eren’s jaw clenched. A group of men approached their booth. All were broad shouldered and barrel chested. Eren wasn’t intimidated, and he was no longer anxious. Now, he was pissed-off. He had been called every derogatory name for a homosexual during his seventeen years and it never failed to make his fury bubble to the surface.

Eren shoved past Levi to meet the approaching enemy, all too happy to go along with the plan. He needed to let off some steam, and what better way than a bloody fist-fight? Eren was a skinny opponent and presumably an easy target. These poor bastards had no idea he had been top of his graduating class in hand-to-hand combat.  

“Does that bother your sensitive male egos?” Eren sneered. 

Eren dodged the first fist. He grabbed the outstretched arm and pulled so that the attacker went careening into a nearby table. It was almost too easy. There was a loud crash and muffled curses from the failed attacker. The remaining men raised their fists.

Eren had the attention of the room. Levi took the opportunity to slide out of the booth and promptly disappeared into the smoke to complete his part of the mission.

“Skinny little shit,” The second opponent growled and charged Eren. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s torso in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. Instead, Eren pulled him into a headlock. The strangers face turned red, then purple as his brain was deprived of oxygen. He would have been rendered unconscious if a third attacker hadn’t snuck up behind Eren and smashed a bottle against the back of his head.

Eren dropped like a stone. There was a sharp pain on the back of his neck and he blinked away stars. He wasn’t quick enough to regain his footing before numerous boots began pounding into his flesh. Blood poured from the fresh wound on his head, causing one of the men to slip, and Eren had his chance. He grabbed a nearby ankle and twisted. There was a shout of pain as the man fell, knocking others to the ground with him.

Eren leapt to his feet and regained his bearings. His body was bruised, but he could already feel his healing ability working its magic. These idiots were lucky he had control over when he titan shifted, otherwise everyone in the opium den would be long dead.

There were now six men who were participating in the fight, a few bystanders throwing themselves into the mix for a laugh.

“Last chance to give up,” Eren gasped, his breathing ragged as he raised his fists. The six men laughed, slapping their knees and pounding each other’s shoulders.

"You're gonna die, fag." 

Eren shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***

By the time Levi returned, there were six incapacitated men groaning or unconscious on the floor of the opium den. Eren sat with his legs crossed on top of a table, looking down at the spectacle with a crooked smile. He had a head wound which dribbled blood down his neck and soaked the back of his shirt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi said. Unexpected heat rushed through him at the sight of the victorious soldier. “Nice work.”

Eren beamed at the captain’s praise. He was about to ask if the discussion with Hange’s dealer had been a success when a familiar redheaded woman appeared from the smoke. Her laugh was musical as she slow clapped the pair.

“Nice work, boys.” She said. “You certainly taught them a lesson.”

"It was nothing,” Eren said. The redhead's presence brought back images of the enslaved souls trapped in the back room of the whorehouse. Now that he knew Levi’s story, it only made Eren feel more uncomfortable in the woman’s presence. Levi deserved closure, and Eren thirsted for revenge. 

“I beg to differ. These men harass the girls at my workplace almost nightly. This should shut them up for a while.” The redhead said. “Let me buy you both a drink as thanks.”

Eren spared a glance at Levi, who seemed nonplussed.

“I wouldn't say no to a drink,” Levi shrugged, but not before he offered a hand to help Eren off the table. “What about you?”

Before Eren had a chance to respond, Levi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eren's. It was a brief kiss, barely more intimate than a polite peck between friends, but it was enough to break Eren.

He lost all capacity for speech and something akin to an explosion echoed in his mind. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at Levi. The captain was unreadable, as always, his expression a combination of bored and severe.

After a long pause, Eren regained basic motor function and nodded in response.

“Brilliant!” The redhead squeaked with excitement. “I know the perfect place.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 was offline last night so I couldn't post! :O 
> 
> Oh well, here it is, and so begins the explicit rating. ;) 
> 
> This chapter was so cheesy.

Levi leaned towards Eren.

“What do you want?” He said.

_You. I want YOU. On top of me. Under me. Inside me._

“I’ll have a beer,” Eren replied, desperately trying to regain his sanity after their brief kiss. Damn it, it hadn’t even been a proper kiss. _Keep it together, man!_

“Sure,” Levi placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder and leaned closer as if to whisper a suggestive proposition to a lover. His lips brushed Eren’s ear as he said. “Don’t drink any shots.”

Levi vanished into the crowd of gyrating bodies on the dancefloor, leaving Eren in a booth beside the redhead feeling frustrated and confused. Don’t drink any shots? He’d drink as many shots as he pleased!

Reading his mind, the redhead called out to a barmaid carrying a tray of blue drinks.

"Anne, one shot each for me and my friend.” She said.

“Make it two,” Eren grumbled. His mind was racing. Had the kiss been part of their couple’s act? Or had it been completely spontaneous? All he knew was that he needed alcohol to figure it out.

“How’s business, Tif?” The barmaid asked as she dumped four shots onto the table. Eren downed his first without preamble, earning a wide-eyed look from both the barmaid and the redhead, whose name Eren now knew was Tif.

“Can’t complain,” Tif shrugged, then winked before downing her first shot. The bangles on her wrist jingled. “This should help me get through the graveyard shift.”

Eren frowned, then downed his second shot. The burning sensation only lasted half a second before it was replaced by a pleasant tingling in the extremities and a spark in the brain. Wow, he was feeling better already! Heat pooled low in his belly. Eren explained it away as indigestion.

“You might want to slow down, cowboy.” The barmaid suggested. “The blue ones have quite the kick.”

“I’m fine,” Eren muttered, then pointed at Tif’s undrunk shot. “Can I have that?”

Tif pushed the small glass towards him. Eren was just swallowing the last of the sweet blue liquid when Levi returned to the table. His eyes narrowed on the three empty shot glasses in front of Eren.

“Disobedient brat,” Levi grumbled, before slamming three beers onto the table. He shoved Eren along and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, then pulled Eren close with a hint of violence. “I told you not to drink any shots.”

Eren’s spine stiffened. “You can’t control every aspect of my life, _sir_.”

Eren swallowed a whine when Levi’s fingers dug painfully into the flesh of his upper thigh. He was mortified when he felt his cock twitch in interest. He prayed Levi hadn’t noticed. His hand was perilously close to…

“The drug is already working,” Levi growled. The deep, gravelly sound of his voice only excited Eren further.

Eren's heart was racing and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Every sense was heightened and focused solely on Levi. His dark, brooding eyes. His lean, muscular body. His thin, kissable lips. He wanted to get closer to the man. 

“Drug?” Eren asked absently as Levi put distance between them. Eren pulled at the collar of his shirt, then fanned his face. It was suddenly very hot.

“I thought he knew,” Tif said. 

“It’s his own fault,” Levi said. The world turned to liquid around Eren. The only anchor he had was Levi, who was solid and clearer than ever before.

“Can I… help?” Tif asked. She didn’t sound sorry anymore. Her tone was low and seductive as she slid closer to Eren. He stiffened when her fingers played with the top buttons of his shirt. Her hand was hot where it ran down his chest and descended towards…

“No,” Levi snatched Tif’s wrist when she reached Eren’s navel.

_Please, more…_

Eren shifted in his seat and bit his tongue. His body had one goal, and it didn’t care who helped him achieve it. A wave of heat pooled low in his belly, the sensation almost painful in its intensity. His hand twitched. It took all his self-control to prevent himself from palming his growing erection. 

“I’ll take care of him,” Levi said.

Eren couldn’t muffle his groan. Levi was offering to ‘ _take care of him’_. His mind went wild with every secret fantasy he harboured, only adding fuel to his desire.

Meanwhile, Levi skulled his beer, then Eren’s.

Suddenly, Eren was being pulled from the booth and across the dance floor.

“Wait,” Eren whined, digging his heels. He wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t know what was happening. Levi sent a heated glare over his shoulder. Those eyes… That body… This was… This was… This was _wrong_.

“Captain, I…” Eren’s speech was slurred. “I don’t want… not like this…”

Levi’s fierce expression softened. He turned to face Eren, only to be bumped by another dancer and flung forward. Eren caught him, then groaned. Levi was so warm. Their chests were flush and Eren’s obvious erection was pressed into the crook of the captain’s hip.

Eren’s drug-addled body took over. He rocked his hips and was stunned to feel a similar hardness press against his own. _Was Levi…?_ He thrust again, this time with more confidence. 

“Don’t,” Levi hissed, his hands digging into Eren’s hips to hold him still. Eren could see the captain’s pulse racing in his neck. “We need to get you back to the room.”

Eren nodded all too eagerly. Suddenly, it was his turn to drag Levi through the crowd, down the street and up the stairs to their room. His mind was a haze of lust. His body raging and ready to go. Any inhibitions he had vanished as he dragged Levi through the door and slammed his back against the wood.

“Wait, Eren!” Levi’s protest was muffled when Eren’s lips crashed against his. Their mouths slid together. A thrill ran down Eren's spine when Levi groaned and rocked his hips forwards.

Eren slipped his knee between Levi’s. They both moaned as their hardness slid together, the friction of their clothes almost maddening.

Levi was the one to break the kiss. Breathing heavily in Eren’s ear, he rested his head against Eren’s shoulder and said. “Don’t hate me for this.”

Before Eren could ask, Levi dug his fingers into the still tender wound at the base of Eren’s neck. The brunette shouted and flinched backwards, dropping Levi and giving the captain the chance to deliver an effective roundhouse kick to Eren’s solar plexus. Eren collapsed, winded and stunned. He could do nothing but wheeze as Levi dragged him into the bathroom.

By the time Eren had caught his breath, the door was shut. Levi was gone. He shot to his feet and turned the handle, only for it to click uselessly in his hands.

“What… Captain Levi? Sir?” Eren shoved the door, but it didn’t budge. He was trapped, alone and desperate for release. His hand slid beneath the waistband of his slacks. Eren was burning up. Out of control. He NEEDED to climax. He hissed as his fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft.

“Levi, please.” Eren’s hand pumped and his hips stuttered. He was so close.

“You’ve been drugged,” Levi’s voice was muffled by the wood. “I’m not going to take advantage of you like this. I’d be no better than the traders.”

“Levi… Levi… Levi…” Eren wasn’t listening, too lost in sensation as he chased his release. Pleasure built inside him, seeming to have no end. The crest of his orgasm stole his breath. “Levi!”

He collapsed to the floor of the bathroom, finished but in no way sated. His dick was still rock hard. The muscles of his abdomen tensed as his body demanded another round.

“What the fuck was in those shots?” Eren breathed, the fog lifting just long enough for him to feel mortified before his baser instincts took control once again. "Shit." 

***

Levi heard Eren groan from the other side of the door. He didn’t want to admit it, but Levi was only human. The sound of Eren getting off, and the memory of him shouting Levi’s name as he came, was doing all sorts of sinful things to his body.

“C… Captain…”

Levi closed his eyes and leaned against the door of the bathroom. He had done a good thing, he reminded himself. Eren would be embarrassed, and Levi would be guilt-free once the drug wore off.

“Levi… Levi…”

Levi released a shaky sigh and glared at his growing erection. He willed his libido to steady.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

When Eren woke he was lying on cool tiles and covered in a sticky substance he would rather not name. He jumped into the shower, scrubbing himself until his skin tingled, then proceeded to clean every surface in the bathroom until all evidence of the night before was gone.

His clothes were filthy, so he made do with wrapping a towel around his waist. At least he was clean. Levi would never forgive him if he emerged from the bathroom covered in bodily fluids. His chest tightened.

The events of the night before were fuzzy but Eren remembered enough to know that the captain was going to kill him. He distinctly remembered shouting Levi’s name while masturbating. Shame darkened his cheeks. Yes, Eren was going to die today.  

When he finally gathered the courage to try the door, it opened without difficulty. Levi must have removed whatever was blocking it.

Eren barely had a chance to take stock of the room before Levi was on him. His hand fisted in Eren’s hair and he shoved him against the door. The dark rings beneath his eyes were more prominent than usual. It was clear that the captain hadn’t slept.

“Why can’t you follow a simple order, brat?” He hissed.

“I… ah…”

“I told you not to drink the shots.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Louder!”

“I’m sorry!” Eren shouted.

“Don’t disobey me again,” Levi growled, shoving Eren’s head back against the door before releasing him to pace the length of the room.

There was a long, awkward silence which felt almost suffocating before Levi said, in a calmer tone. “What do you remember?”

Eren blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. His wound had healed, and he had washed the blood off in the shower. “Not much. I remember taking the shots then getting back to the room and…”

He trailed off as details of the night before came flooding back. Mainly, the sound of Levi's breathless moan as they slid their clothed erections together. Eren had licked into the captain’s mouth. They had pressed their bodies together, and the pleasure had been mutual. Eren had climaxed more than once, much to his humiliation. But had Levi?

Eren’s eyes trailed down to the front of Levi’s trousers.

“Eyes front soldier.” Levi said.

“But sir…”

“What?” Levi glared, daring Eren to say what they were both thinking. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

“You didn’t…” Eren swallowed when Levi raised an eyebrow. Did he dare? _Fuck it_ , he thought, _he couldn’t make this situation any worse_. “You didn’t finish.”

“That’s my business, brat.” Levi said.

“But, it was my fault…”

“Don’t compliment yourself,” Levi growled.

A dangerous glint entered Eren’s vibrant green eyes. He swaggered towards Levi.

Levi quickly realized his mistake. Eren didn't react well when people challenged him.

Levi stood his ground, determined not to be intimidated by the taller man.

Before Levi's glare could deter him, Eren dropped to his knees and grabbed Levi’s hips.

Heat rushed through Levi and his blood rushed southward. Eren's drug and alcohol induced state had prevented Levi from action last night. Pure self-control had kept him from joining Eren in bliss. Hours of listening to Eren’s moans and his erotic suggestions had been maddening, but he refused to get pleasure from someone who was not capable of consenting. But they were both sober now.

“Let me help,” Eren said, his mouth inches from where Levi wanted it most. The younger man ran his hands tentatively across Levi's chest and looked up with pleading eyes. His pupils were blown wide.

“I’m your commanding officer.” Levi reasoned. He couldn’t seem to gather the strength to push Eren away.

“Does that bother you?” Eren asked.

Levi tensed as Eren rested his cheek against his hip. His hands landed on Eren’s shoulders seemingly of their own volition.

“No,” Levi said, surprised to discover that it really didn’t. “I just need to make sure this is what you want.”

Eren laughed and craned his neck to meet Levi’s eyes. “Do you really have to ask?”

“Yes,” Levi said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Eren blinked, stunned by the captain’s admission. He had never expected Levi the tough, unapproachable hero of humanity to be so kind.

“I know what I want,” Eren said. “I want you.”

Eren made quick work of Levi’s fly and was pleased to see he didn’t wear underwear. Levi’s fingers dug into Eren’ shoulders as he pulled his erection free. He looked up, his green eyes sparkling with mischief, especially when he noted the flush growing on Levi's cheeks. He licked his lips and descended.

Levi groaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward as Eren’s warm mouth enveloped the head of his cock. Levi curled over and leaned on Eren’s shoulders, barely able to remain standing as the younger man’s tongue provided delicious torture.

When Eren pulled off for a breath, Levi swallowed a whine at the loss of friction.

“Okay?” Eren asked.

Levi’s chest was heaving. He had been desperate and on edge for hours, and knew this wouldn’t last long, but he hadn’t expected Eren’s mouth to feel so _fucking good_.

“Don’t stop,” Levi said, his fingers tightening then releasing repeatedly in Eren's hair.

Eren obeyed enthusiastically. He licked Levi's cock from base to tip, then sucked it into his mouth until the head was pressing against the back of his throat.

“Good,” Levi breathed. “So good.”

Eren mewled. Levi groaned at the vibration. 

“ _Shit_. Eren, I’m already…”

“Mmmmm.” Eren moaned again, palming himself through the thin material of the towel.

The sight of Eren chasing his own pleasure almost sent Levi over the edge. He pulled the brunette’s hair, tugging him off.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, breathless. His lips were inflamed. His eyes watered and his hair was a mess from Levi’s forceful grip. He looked like pure sin.

“Another second of that and I would have…”

Eren’s eyes widened, then a cheeky smile graced his lips. Levi could see Eren’s thought process but didn’t have the strength of will to fight him.

Eren gripped Levi’s hips and pushed until the captain’s back was flat against the wall. Levi didn’t have a second to catch his breath before Eren’s mouth was on him again, his hand pumping the length which he couldn’t fit inside his mouth.

“Eren!” Levi threw his head back. Eren swallowed around the head of his cock, and Levi's body spasmed with pleasure. His vision went white and he pressed his weight into the wall. Without it, he would have collapsed as hot spurts of cum shot down Eren’s throat. Levi whimpered as Eren swallowed again, the overstimulation too intense as he licked him clean.

When he finally pulled off, Eren was blushing and grinning as if he had just won the lottery. Levi slid down the wall and joined Eren on the floor.

“Don’t look so happy, brat.” Levi sighed as he tucked himself back into his pants. Shit, he hadn’t even gotten undressed, while Eren was naked except for the white towel around his waist. “At least, not until I’ve returned the favour.”

Eren grinned as Levi reached for his towel.

“Help!” Someone outside shouted. The pounding of running feet in the hallway echoed through the room. Levi froze. “Please, somebody help!”

Eren and Levi were on their feet in an instant. There was a loud crash, then the sound of women screaming nearby. Eren’s chest tightened. “The Military Police? Have they found us?”

A moment later, Tif burst through the door. She was bleeding from a cut on her lip and her right eye was almost swollen shut.

“Tif, what’s going on?” Eren asked.

“The thugs from the opium den are back.” She gasped, doubled over as she caught her breath. “They brought their friends.”


	11. Chapter 11

Levi charged out of the room. He shouted over his shoulder at Eren to _put some fucking pants on_ and was gone. Tif took chase, raring for a fight even though she looked like she should have been sent to see a doctor.

Eren dropped his towel and rushed to pull on pants before he ran towards the sound of fighting. When he burst into the reception of the whorehouse, three familiar faces rushed forward and grabbed his arms and shoulders.

The same goons from earlier with a few of their friends struggled to keep him contained, but Eren was in no mood to be controlled. These _fuckers_ had interrupted what Eren assumed was to be the best blow job of his life. He would take no prisoners.

He jabbed his elbow into the first man’s face and grinned when he felt his nose shatter. Without pause, he used the goons grip on his shoulders to push another two men into the wall. Once free, Eren was a whirling dervish of violence. He threw one man over the reception desk, broke another man’s arm, and knocked a third unconscious with a handy vase full of tulips. They should have learned not to pick a fight with angry brats. 

Across the room, Levi was a similar force to be reckoned with. He was fiercely and without mercy breaking through the wall of bodies to reach the women who were being held hostage against the far wall. At some point during the fight, he had acquired a knife. There was no stopping the carnage. Blood rained down around him like confetti.

The room suddenly went quiet. Levi looked over his shoulder to see Eren take care of a goon by delivering an airborne kick to the other man's skull. He ignored the poorly timed rush of attraction at Eren; shirtless, sweaty and gasping for breath.

All that remained were four men against the far wall, each with their arms around a different prostitute; one of which was Tif. She was swearing and struggling, but couldn’t break free. Her fight lessened when the man grabbed her throat and squeezed.

“Stop it!” Eren cried. He wanted to charge forwards, but Levi raised his arm to block his way.

“Enough of this bullshit,” Levi growled. “What do you want?”

“We want you skinny faggots to die, bleeding in the gutter.” The goon holding Tif growled. Her face was turning purple from lack of oxygen and her nails scratched desperately at her captor's arms. 

“Get in line.”

Eren spun around to face the new voice from behind him. His stomach flipped when he met the loathing gaze of four Military Policemen; all had their guns raised and pointed directly at him.

There was a series of clicking sounds as the goons pulled out handguns and faced the Military Police.

“Back off or we will kill you fuckers too!” The head goon hissed. The Military Police’s rule was not respected in the Underground. Eren was grateful. If that weren't the case, he would already be dead.

Back-to-back, Levi and Eren turned so Levi was facing the Military Police and Eren was facing the goons.

“What do we do?” Eren whispered while their opponents traded insults. They couldn’t be more vulnerable standing between two enemies who outnumbered them AND had guns. All they had was Levi’s knife.

“I’m thinking,” Levi growled. Eren held his breath. He didn’t want to die today, and he certainly didn’t want the captain to die with him. There was too much work to do. Too many titans which _needed_ to die. Eren hadn’t even had a chance to prove to the Survey Corps, and the world, that he wasn't the threat everyone believed him to be.  _Come on, Levi…_

“Think faster,” Eren said.

“Shut up, brat,” Levi growled. “These people aren’t mindless titans. They are intelligent, and they know how to shoot a _fucking_ gun. Can you run faster than a bullet?”

Eren went numb with fear. Captain Levi was the most skilled fighter in the Survey Corps and he didn’t know what to do. Eren had only one option.

“I surrender,” Eren said, interrupting the verbal abuse being thrown between the goons and the Military Policemen.

“What?” One of the Military Policemen said at the same time as Levi.

“I said, I surrender,” Eren repeated, turning to face the Military Police with his hands raised. “You can shoot me, but don’t kill Captain Levi.”


	12. Chapter 12

Eren fell to his knees, his hands clasped behind his head. Levi was swearing under his breath and the Military Police were grinning like cats which had caught a canary. Eren was a prisoner waiting for execution. The last thing he was expecting was for Tif to grab the middle finger of the goon holding her throat and pull until it broke with an audible SNAP!

The goon cried out, releasing her. He was too stunned to prevent her from stealing his gun and putting two bullets into his brain.

The room erupted into chaos. Eren barely had a chance to process the dramatic turn of events before Levi had him by the throat and was pulling him out of the fray. Bullets were flying, making fleshy sounds as they ripped through bone and muscle. Bodies fell and blood flowed. It all happened too quickly for Eren to follow who had shot who. All he knew was that Tif wasn't as helpless as she had presented herself. She took out two Military Policeman before a bullet grazed her shoulder and forced her to her knees. By that point, the fight was over.

Eren rushed to Tif’s side and put pressure on her wound. It wasn’t fatal, but it was bleeding heavily.

“Mutually assured destruction,” She said, a sad smile growing on her face as her eyes wandered over the bodies of goons, Military Police and hostages alike. 

“You saved us,” Eren said as Tif's blood spilt over his fingers. Levi walked the perimeter of the room to ensure there were no threats remaining before coming up behind Eren.

"I didn't do it for you." She hissed, her eyes glassy. “You are military.”

They didn’t confirm or deny her statement. It was unnecessary, Eren had given them away when he had asked that the Military Police spare _Captain_ Levi. He mentally slapped himself. _Stupid_...

“I guess you are here to find the Collector.” Tif climbed to her feet. She wobbled but regained her balance with Eren’s assistance. She still held the gun in her left hand.

“Yes,” Levi said, his eyes focused on the weapon. 

“If you help us, we can crush the Underground slave trade for good.” Eren burst like an excited puppy, unaware of the building tension in the room. “You would be compensated. You’d never have to work in a place like this again. You could even join the military, you are clearly skilled.”

Tif shook her head.

“Why not? Don’t you want to be free?” Eren asked.

“Free?” Tif burst with laughter.

Eren shifted uncomfortably and Levi placed a hand on his shoulder in warning. They both took a cautious step back, their eyes trained on the gun in her hand. A sense of foreboding hovered over Eren.

“None of us are free!” Tif laughed, waving the gun recklessly. “Nobody but those people in the back room. The ones too drugged to know how shit our world is. They don’t have to wake up every day afraid that the titans could crash through the walls and kill them! All they know is the bliss of the drug. They are the lucky ones. You should be thanking me for saving them!”

Tif pointed her gun at Eren. He raised his arms and together he and Levi took another slow step backwards.

“You are the Collector,” Levi said.

Tif nodded. “Everyone assumes only a man could succeed in business this low. Nobody ever suspects the whore.”

“It doesn't matter what you are. You kidnap and drug vulnerable people and sell their bodies for a profit.” Levi growled. Eren couldn’t see Levi's face but was confident Tif’s death shone in his eyes.

“For an _enormous_ profit,” Tif corrected. Her smiling expression became more severe and her fingers twitched on the trigger of the gun. “But because of you two, I'm going to have to pick up everything and start again in another city. You brought Military Police into my home! So, I’m going to kill you both.”

Eren was torn between running and begging, but knew neither would extend his life. His heart fluttered and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Ouch!” Eren hissed as a sharp pain stung his hand. He looked down and saw Levi pull his blood-stained knife away from where it had made a small incision along Eren’s palm. He sent Levi a look which clearly said; _what the fuck_?

Tif offered a similar expression. Her gun was pointed directly at Eren’s forehead. All it would take would be a slight squeeze and he would be dead.

“Turn into a titan,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear.

Eren hesitated.

Levi knew Eren had partially titan shifted at the wall when he was first discovered, but Eren didn’t know how he had done it. His goal then had simply been to protect Mikasa and Armin. If he made a mistake, he could kill Levi. Worse, he could fully shift and destroy the Underground. Thousands of innocent people would die.

“Do it now,” Levi said.

Eren pressed his fingers against the wound on his palm and winced at the familiar bolt of pain. He focused his mind... Nothing happened.

“Shit,” Eren whispered, pressing harder against the cut. The pain made him grind his teeth.

“What did you say to him?” Tif cried, moving the gun towards Levi.

_Protect Levi… Protect Levi…_

“That’s an order, brat! Do it no…”

The BANG of the gun firing exploded in Eren's eardrums a moment before his world turned black and he was enveloped in steaming titan flesh.

He had enough time to hope that Levi was safe before he lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Eren felt like his body weighed a tonne. He barely had enough energy to open his eyes, let alone move. When he did, his surroundings were horribly familiar. He was back where he started; in the cold stone prison cell beneath the courtroom. There was one major difference; this time he wasn’t in chains.

“…It will take time for the Collector's victims to recover.” Erwin said. He sounded close, maybe even within the walls of Eren’s cage. Eren was too exhausted to turn his head and check, titan shifting had taken the last of his energy reserves.

His memory was fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was Tif and a gun and...

_Levi... Where was..._

“Tch. None of them will ever be okay thanks to that psycho.” Eren sat up at the sound of Levi’s voice.

“Captain!” He cried. Levi and Erwin offered almost identical glares of disdain. Both wore their Survey Corps uniforms, Levi having received a new one since his return above ground. Eren’s shoulders slumped with relief and a smile split his face. He hadn’t killed Levi! But what had he done? He couldn’t remember a thing after shifting in the Underground.

His smile froze when Commander Erwin approached him from across the room, his face as severe as always.

“Eren, when you titan shifted you killed the Collector but you also killed a number of civilians and Military Policemen in the room.”

Eren’s smile only grew, much to Erwin’s surprise.

“They were already dead,” Eren explained so he didn’t look like a complete lunatic. “They were trying to kill us.”

Erwin arched an eyebrow and offered a glance over his shoulder at Levi, who nodded in confirmation.

“I suspected Nile would try something.” Erwin sighed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “He’s always been a shady bastard.”

“Have you found any evidence of his involvement?” Levi interrupted.

“No,” Erwin said. Levi cursed loudly. “It’s your word against theirs, and frankly, we have bigger problems right now. Just be glad you succeeded in your mission. The Collector’s slave trading ring has been disbanded. The slaves are free.” Erwin clapped Eren on the back with enough force to bruise. “You are back in the Survey Corps.”

Eren wanted to be happy, but he couldn’t help but feel like he had failed. They had taken out a minor enemy, but a major one still hovered over their heads; Commander Nile Dok. 

“We will ride out tomorrow morning. You should both rest while you can.” Erwin said, waving a hand absently behind him as he exited the prison. His footsteps echoed in the tunnel.

Eren waited until he heard a door close at the end of the hall. With the silence, Eren's cheeks felt hot. He stared at his entwined fingers. Levi was leaning against the bars, his arms crossed over his chest. Eren’s mind kept returning to the scene in the apartment before Tif had interrupted. Smooth lips, lingering touches, heightened pleasure.

“So… How did I get back here?” Eren said in an obvious attempt to keep the topic of discussion in safe territory.

“Hange’s opium dealer.”

“What?” That was the last thing Eren had expected Levi to say.

“He delivered my message to Hange. She and her team were scouting the Underground looking for us when you shifted." Levi smirked. "Hange almost had a conniption when she saw you. We cut you out and dragged you above ground.”

“I see,” Eren muttered. He pulled at the fraying material of his pants and wished someone would give him a shirt. He felt too exposed without one. 

The silence dragged on and Eren grew increasingly tense. Why wasn’t Levi saying anything? What was he thinking? Did he regret what had happened between them?

“Yeager…”

“I’m not an idiot.” Eren interrupted Levi before he could continue what Eren was sure would be a rejection. “I know what happened in the Underground was a one-time thing. If you want to pretend like it didn’t happen, I won’t blame you.”

“Is that what you want?” Levi asked.

Eren raised his head, then tensed when he realised Levi was standing directly in front of him. He looked like a different person compared with the man Eren had got to know in the Underground. This Levi was confident, unapproachable and powerful. Not a single hair was out of place and his new uniform was perfectly pressed. It was almost too perfect. Eren wanted to reach out and mess him up.

“No,” Eren said before he could doubt himself. “I want to be with you again.”

Levi was silent. Nerves bubbled in Eren's belly. 

“But I’m not an idiot. I understand if you don’t…”

Levi grabbed Eren’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. Eren held his breath.

“You are an idiot if you think that’s not exactly what I want too,” Levi growled before pressing his lips to Eren’s.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took me longer than expected to post this final chapter. 
> 
> It's just smut. ;)

Levi swallowed Eren’s gasp. His fingers ran through Eren's hair and pulled at the nape of his neck. In response, Eren grabbed the straps at the front of Levi’s uniform and pulled until he was straddling his hips. Their growing erections slid together, and a sinful sound passed Levi lips.

“Captain…”

“Drop the formalities,” Levi said, rocking his hips forward.

“Levi!”

Levi smirked. He planted kisses along Eren’s jaw and nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck. “That’s better. Tell me what you want.”

“I… want… Levi…” Eren panted, his pupils blown wide as he took in the joint sensations of Levi grinding against him and his tongue licking along his collarbone.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Levi whispered, his breath fanning Eren’s ear and earning a shiver which only brought their chests closer together.

In a moment of clarity, Eren decided that they were both wearing too many clothes. Last time Levi had been fully dressed, which was hot in its own way, but Eren wanted to explore what was beneath.

“Take off your clothes,” Eren demanded. He pulled Levi’s straps and allowed them to snap back against the captain’s chest. It was meant as a teasing motion but, unexpectedly, the action caused Levi to surge forward and release a breathy gasp. His fingers clawed at Eren’s bare shoulders.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Levi gasped and rested his forehead against Eren’s. Eren grinned and pulled the straps again. Levi’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed Eren’s wrists before he could release.

“Disobedient brat,” Levi said. “I’ll make you regret it if you let those go.”

 _Challenge accepted_ , Eren thought before he opened his fingers.

One second Levi was writhing in Eren’s lap, the next Eren was lying on his back and Levi was posed over him. The shorter man had Eren’s wrists held above his head with one hand, while the other ran down Eren’s bare chest, then continued lower to unzip his pants.

Eren moaned when Levi’s warm hand surrounded his throbbing length.

Eren’s chest was heaving and his arms flexed in Levi’s grip, but the captain was too strong. Eren was pinned, and it was overwhelmingly hot. A high-pitched whine escaped his lips as Levi’s hand began to move over him.

Levi smirked and met Eren’s heated gaze.

“Do you still want me to take off my clothes?” He asked. Eren nodded enthusiastically. “Then what?”

Eren had to think about it for less than a second. “I want you inside me.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Have you ever…”

“No,” Eren responded as if daring Levi to refuse him.

After a tense silence, Levi nodded. “We’ll go slow, and you’ll do exactly what I say. I can’t be holding you down the whole time.”

“I like it when you hold me down,” Eren said.

Heat flashed through Levi with enough intensity to have his erection twitch.

“Fucking kinky brat,” He muttered.

“I could say the same of you, sir.”

“Shut up and take off your pants,” Levi growled, releasing Eren’s wrists so he could shove the straps off his shoulders and unbutton his shirt. Eren didn’t move, his hands still resting above his head while he watched Levi undress.

“Enjoying the show?” Levi asked, his hands slowing when they reached for his fly. Eren watched in rapture as more and more skin became visible. Levi’s toned, muscular body was too perfect for words. Eren could only stare as Levi stood with one foot on either side of Eren hips and shimmied out of his pants. He didn't wear underwear. 

“Your turn,” Levi reminded Eren, who made quick work of kicking off his pants. A blush rose on Eren’s cheeks. His hands hesitated at the waistband of his boxers. It wasn’t like he had never been naked in front of anyone before, but this was Captain Levi. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat inferior.

“I didn’t pick you for the shy type,” Levi said, falling to his knees to help Eren with his final garment. His fingers teased at the muscles of Eren’s abdomen, making them jump before he gripped the waistband and pulled. Eren barely had a chance to register that he was naked before Levi’s mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock.

Eren’s body arched off the bed and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. His fingers gripped Levi’s hair as he desperately fought to pull him closer. Levi’s tongue circled the head, then his lips opened wider and he took yet more of Eren’s throbbing length into his hot mouth.

“Fuck!” Eren groaned, his eyes rolling in his head as he rocked his hips. A second before he could fall over that blissful peak, Levi placed his hands on Eren’s hips and pushed him down. Once again, he was pinned.

Levi licked the length of Eren’s cock, then descended until it was pressed to the back of his throat.

_Oh, fuck. Too good. This is too…_

Levi’s throat squeezed around him, and Eren’s body spasmed. Without the captain’s hands pinning his hips, Eren would have thrashed off the bed.

Levi licked his lips. “I told you I’d return the favour.”

“I thought we were going to…”

“Patience, brat.” Levi said, his hands running up the sweat-slicked skin of Eren’s chest. Beneath his palm, Eren’s heart raced like a hummingbird’s wings. “We aren’t finished yet.”

“ _We_ aren’t?” Eren breathed, glowing from the aftermath of the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. His body felt like jelly. He doubted he had the energy for another round. 

Levi smiled. He looked predatory, his pupils were blown wide as he took in Eren’s dishevelled state. He hooked his arms beneath Eren’s legs and pulled so that his dick was pressed against the crease of Eren’s arse and Eren’s knees were locked over Levi’s shoulders. Eren was too blissed out to tense as Levi ran his hands over his body.

“Suck,” Levi demanded, his voice gravelly. Eren’s lips parted automatically.

Levi rocked lightly against Eren to relieve some of the building tension, but only managed to increase his frustration. He was a patient man, but this kid was going to break him. His eyes widened when Eren nipped playfully at the pads of his fingers, sending bolts of lust down his spine.

“That’s enough.” Levi breathed. He lined his dripping fingers up with Eren’s hole and massaged the tight muscle. Eren was still relaxed from his first orgasm but tensed at the intrusion of Levi’s finger.

“Trust me,” Levi whispered as he ran his free hand over Eren’s chest. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Eren nodded, his eyes shut as Levi pushed deeper still. It didn't hurt, it felt... strange. The pace was maddeningly slow, but Levi persisted until Eren was three fingers deep and mewling with frustration.

“How do you feel?” Levi asked, then twisted his fingers to press against that most sensitive bundle of nerves. Eren moaned, his legs tightening around Levi’s shoulders as he tried to pull the man closer.

“More!” Eren begged. His erection bounced against his stomach as he rocked against Levi.

“Patience.” Levi chuckled but was beginning to wonder how much patience he had left. He removed his fingers and lined himself up. His breath was ragged. “We are going to take this slow.”

“Now! Levi!” Eren’s ankles hooked around Levi’s back and pulled so that his dick was pressed firmly against the loosened muscle. Levi took a moment to admire the boy's flexibility before he sheathed his cock inside him.

Levi moved slowly to avoid hurting the man beneath him, but at the cost of his sanity. Eren was writhing and begging incoherently, pushing himself further onto Levi’s cock with each rock of his hips. Levi bit his lip and tried not to think about how good and warm and wet and _fucking_ tight it felt inside Eren.

“Levi,” Eren said. His hands shook as he ran his fingers through Levi’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. “I won’t break.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then closed as he revelled in the sensation of Eren’s mouth on his. It didn’t take supernatural powers to see that Levi was running low on control. A light sheen of sweat covered his chest and his hands were clenched into fists in the bed linen. With every thrust, he huffed out a breath and bit the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Levi whispered, breaking the kiss to stare down into the brunettes stunning emerald eyes.

Eren smiled lazily and rocked his hips, pulling Levi deeper still. Levi groaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting roughly into Eren. The brunette whined.

“Yes... faster... Levi!” The illusion of control shattered. Levi gripped Eren’s hips in a bruising grip and began pounding him into the mattress. Eren screamed and begged with every thrust for more… _deeper… harder… yes_!

Eren climaxed, his back arching fully off the bed as spurts of hot come covered both their chests. Levi followed shortly after, shouting Eren’s name as he filled Eren with his seed, then collapsed on top of him.

Both were breathing heavily, their hands tracing sweaty muscles and running through the other's hair, as they came down from their high. 

“Can we do that again?” Eren asked.

Levi huffed, still catching his breath. “Not right now, brat.”

“But, later?” Eren said hopefully, his green eyes shimmering with sentiment. Levi sighed and pulled the brat against his chest. It felt... right. 

“Sure,” Levi sighed, eyes heavy with the need for sleep. “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they both live happily ever after. The End. 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading this far! 
> 
> You have no idea how grateful I am for your comments and kudos. They make me smile every time, so thank you SO MUCH for your support. Love you all! Hugs for everyone! <3


End file.
